Papá
by Cranky Sky
Summary: ONESHOT/ El amor de un padre es más poderoso que miles de heridas, siempre y cuando ame a su hijo, él será invencible...


Funbarioka, año 2000.

Hace tres meses, hace tres meses su vida dio un giro radical de 360 grados, y es que no se podía imaginar, que él, Yoh Asakura, tendría algo tan frágil, pequeño y… testarudo, entre sus brazos, tal vez no había amado a nadie más que a su esposa de tal manera, pero ahora comprendía que habían dos, no una, dos personas por las que daría la vida, y no podía negar, que el ver ese pequeño bulto entre sus brazos lo hacía estar muy nervioso, ¿Y si lo rompía? Su primera pregunta, negada por todos a los que les preguntó, pero más que eso, ¿Cómo podía ser él un buen padre, cuando no tuvo de quién aprender? Es decir, él vio a su padre… unos días luego de nacer, luego se fue a escalar montañas y se puso máscara tan extraña que usaba su ancestro, inclusive lo confundió con él en una ocasión, sus amigos y sus padres… otro tiro por la culata, Horo Horo estaba con su padre lo que se la pasaba leyendo libros complejos, osea nada, Ren, ¡Su padre asesinó a miles de personas! Además de ser orgulloso, y por supuesto, nunca abrazó a su hijo, según conclusiones, Manta, que era el último, su padre era un empresario multimillonario que lo veía, una vez cada siglo, menuda ayuda, y es que la palabra "Padre, papi o papá" Estaba prácticamente borrada de su diccionario, ahora que él era padre… ¿Cómo o qué debía hacer?

–Hoy escuché algo muy interesante en la radio, jefe, piensan construir un centro comercial o algo por el estilo aquí en Funbari.– Yoh despertó repentinamente de esa imagen mental, y suspiró pesadamente, cosa de lo que se percató su espíritu acompañante secundario, Amidamaru.

–¿Le sucede algo, Amo Yoh?– Preguntó preocupado, el espíritu se sentía impotente, desde que Yoh había obtenido al Espíritu de Tierra, su presencia y poder no se comparaban con los del elemento, la verdad, Yoh lo ocupaba más a él que al mismísimo Amidamaru, ya que para su over soul sólo era necesario tener por lo mínimo una pizca de polvo para invocar tal presencia, capaz de partir la tierra entera y volverla a unir, de atraer los meteoros del espacio o inclusive hasta la Luna, según pensaba, Amidamaru cada vez se sentía más inútil al lado de su amo, que se estaba convirtiendo en nada más que su amigo, ya que ahora Yoh era capaz de valerse con imponencia en un combate, Amidamaru pensaba, sin saber que su actual amo lo sabía, que necesitaba otro shaman.

–Amidamaru… No te preocupes, todo está muy bien.– Sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo, bajó la ventana de la camioneta en donde él y Ryu volvían a casa, observando con melancolía, el barrio de Funbarioka.

Cuánto había cambiado el lugar, nuevos lugares, y los viejos habían desaparecido, incluso su hogar, la pensión, que ahora eran baños termales ampliados, que antes estaban repletos de vegetación y cero casas alrededor, estaban rodeados por edificios, nuevas casas, apartamentos, tiendas, e inclusive el puente de madera pura en donde le gustaba ver el río, ahora era un puente de cemento por el que transitaban autos.

–Y todo en tan sólo unos cuantos meses…– Sonrió de nuevo, recordando que, no sólo los cambios podían destruir memorias, sino crear nuevas, áreas verdes y parques en donde los niños jugaban, vaya, había tanto qué hacer con su hijo, sí, su propio hijo, y es que al recordar el momento en el que Anna le dijo que una vida crecía en su vientre, le hizo tanta ilusión, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la certeza de que esta vez sería diferente…

–¡Ya lo creo, jefe!– Gritó con emoción el hombre del tupé, mientras la camioneta llegaba enfrente de la Casa de los Asakura, osea él, que desde la muerte de su padre, Mikihisa, se convirtió en el líder del clan por órdenes de su abuelo, no es que fuese un clan grande, pero su fama de poder y sabiduría, hacían que shamanes lo buscaran constantemente. –¡Jefe, llevaré las cosas al almacén!– Gritó Ryu, sacándolo de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

–¡Tadaima!– Gritó Yoh con una sonrisa, sabiendo que, sería correspondido, por su esposa.

Cuando los Asakura se enteraron del embarazo de su esposa, iniciaron sin previo aviso los preparativos de una boda tradicional en Izumo, dando como resultado, una bonita celebración, donde los amigos y familiares visitaron y se reunieron de nuevo, inclusive llamaron al espíritu de Miki para ese acto, Yoh sabía que desde ese momento, todo cambiaría, ya que él era el árbol, y dejaría caer sus semillas.

–Okaeri.– Respondió la voz femenina, caminando lentamente hacia él, Yoh sintió eso que en el pasado le hubiera parecido algo imposible, pero ahí estaba, Anna, su esposa, cargaba en sus barcos a un pequeño bebé de no más de tres meses, que entreabría sus ojitos ámbar, para que Yoh le sonriera con ternura acercándose a él, pero el bebé lo ignoró olímpicamente volviendo a acurrucarse en los brazos de su madre.

–Jijiji, ya veo cómo me quieres, Hanita.– Respondió a tal acto, recibiéndolo de los brazos de Anna, con delicadeza, le dio un beso en la frente, a lo que el bebé abrió sus ojos, y se le quedó viendo directamente, Yoh subió las escaleras hasta el que un día fue su cuarto. –Hola Hana, ¿Por qué no duermes?– Le preguntó acariciando su cabello, mientras el bebé comenzaba a estirar sus manitas hacia su rostro, Yoh se lo acercó y le dio un tierno beso en sus sonrosadas mejillas, su hijo, por su parte, emitió un sonido alegre, y su papá se reía con él, aunque dejó de hacerlo cuando Hana le dio una patada izquierda en el rostro. –Ouch…–

El viento soplaba muy fuerte, la colina Funbari estaba triste, los cerezos se quedaban calvos y él, ahí parado, frente al río en el que una vez solía visitar para relajarse, aquél que sentía que con el pasar de los años, sería inmortal, pero… ese puente de piedra, los nuevos edificios, Funbari se convertía en algo totalmente distinto, y aceptaría el cambio con una sonrisa, para ver crecer feliz a su hijo, al lado de su esposa, añoraba que Hana y él se la pasaran todo el día juntos, que le enseñaría tantas cosas, sería un buen padre, uno que le brindaría apoyo y amor, que estaría ahí, siempre, quería que Hana se sintiese protegido en todo momento, que Anna y él lo amaban realmente, lastimosamente… para demostrarlo ahora debería irse, por mucho tiempo…

–¿Qué hace, amo Yoh?– Preguntó la hitodama de Amidamaru, mientras flotaba al lado de su shaman.

–El Maestro Yoh escribe una carta para el joven maestro Hana.– Respondió la hitodama del S.O.E (Spirit of Earth) apareciendo del otro lado del hombro de Yoh.

Yoh sonrió, mientras sus labios temblaban y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de tristeza y dolor total, la carta que tenía en sus manos, no sólo contenía su letra, ese era su corazón.

La carta, decía así.

_Querido Hana, espero con toda mi alma, que aún no hayas aprendido a leer cuando regresemos, jijiji, porque espero que tu madre y yo regresemos pronto, pero en caso de que no… Quiero que la leas, hijo, eres el ser que esperé nueve meses, desde que me anunciaron tu llegada, imaginé tu voz, tu rostro, el color de tu cabello, el de tus ojos, imaginé tu risa, y al mismo tiempo tenía miedo… ¿Sería buen padre? Me lo pregunté antes, y siempre lo repetiré, eres esa personita, que con sólo ver sé que protegeré con toda mi vida, y me siento impotente… no te pude proteger, pero espero hacer de este un mundo mejor, y perdón si volvemos tarde, si lo que viviste fue un engaño, eso no es verdad, te protegimos con amor, para que crezcas al lado de las figuras que tu madre y yo no tuvimos, te amamos, Hana, quiero que sepas que el collar de la Luna y el Sol que te hemos dejado, contiene nuestro amor, eres un eclipse… el eclipse de luna más bello que hemos visto, si lo lees, hijo, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré esperándote, con los brazos abiertos, para darte un abrazo…_

_Con amor: Papá._

Una sombra se fue volando muy lejos, dejando atrás la pensión Asakura, así, ellos se fueron lejos, lo tuvieron que dejar, lo dejaron por amor…

Escuchó cómo esos pasos feroces hacían eco alrededor de los pasillos, pero fue una sonrisa, típico de él, lo que se dibujó en su rostro, las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraba se abrieron de par en par, dejando revelar la figura de un chico, de catorce años, sus ojos eran color ámbar, su cabello rubio, jadeaba, y se acercó con aquél pedazo de papel viejo en las manos.

–Hola Hana.– Fue su saludo, sorpresivamente para él, no fue recibido con una patada de bienvenida como era costumbre, ya que ahora era su hijo, quién acudía hacia él.

–¿Por qué hasta ahora?– Preguntó, mientras se tranquilizaba, desplegó el papel en sus manos, era la carta de Yoh.

–Jijiji, veo que te la ha dado.– Sonrió.

–¿E-es eso… en lo que en realidad piensas?– Preguntó, mientras bajaba la vista y apretaba la carta con la mano izquierda, y el puño libre de la derecha.

–Hijo, quiero que sepas, que aunque no me digas papá, estoy muy feliz de ayudar a traerte al mundo, jijiji.– Se rió tranquilamente, sin embargo, el chico no respondió.

–H-hoy es…– Musitó, ganándose la mirada curiosa de Yoh.

–Hoy es un hermoso día, Hana, y no hablo del día del padre.– Dijo con serenidad, aquella que lo caracterizaba desde siempre.

–¿Entonces qué?– Preguntó, levantando la vista, sus ojos se ponían brillosos, mientras su mentón comenzaba a temblar.

–Porque finalmente podré acogerte en mis brazos…– Sonrió, Hana se quedó estático durante unos segundos.

Yoh podía ser un idiota hippie para él, pero era su padre, y eso nada lo cambiaría, derrotarlo era un sueño, pero ahora se daba cuenta, que en realidad su corazón le dictaba que quería estar a su lado, de repente, Hana se abalanzó sobre Yoh, tirándolo en el piso, pero esta no fue una patada, o un puñetazo, este era un abrazo…

Los ojos de Yoh se tornaron cristalinos, pudo sentir ese fervor paternal más que nunca, y comenzó a llorar, lloraba porque estaba feliz, finalmente, su hijo había abierto su corazón hacia él…

–Hana…– Musitó, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico, que lloraba en su camisa.

–Te pido disculpas, papá…– Respondió, sin levantar la mirada, sintió como su padre levantó su rostro y lo miró con cariño, una mirada cálida que creyó olvidar, estaba con su papá…

–No hay nada qué perdonar, te amo, hijo.– Besó su frente, como años atrás lo hizo, y pudo apretar ese abrazo, así pudo escuchar, el susurro de su hijo.

–Te amo papá…–

No importaba cómo, lo protegería con su vida, y la daría por él, fuese o no el día del padre, Yoh agradecía de tener a su pequeña flor, él era su precioso hijo, y para Hana, él siempre sería... su querido papá…

_**Feliz día del padre, CS**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ahora preguntarán, ¿Cómo dedicarle algo a alguien a quién no conozco? Eso me pregunté cuando empecé a escribir este relato, algunos dirán: "Ese hombre no es nada mío" Pues sí, es tu papá, sin él, no existirías, escúchame por favor, "Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre" Son palabras que cambiaron mi forma de pensar, si tienes a tu padre contigo, ve y dale un abrazo, papá no es héroe, no es un genio, papá es papá, y eso es mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa, y si lo tienes lejos, llámalo, pues él se sentirá con todas las fuerzas del mundo, recuerda también, que padre no solo es el que engendra, es el que cría, protege y ama con su corazón a sus hijos, sólo ve y dile: "Eres el mejor, papá"**

**Esto te lo dedico a ti, a quién no conozco, pero quiero que sepas, que sin recordar quién eres, te deseo un feliz día, papá.**

**PD: Ya sé que es 16! ¬¬o pero no sé si podré subirlo mañana XD **

**PD 2: Quería poner también a Ren, pero de él no se me ocurrió nada XD N****os vemos!**

**Día del padre (Guatemala) 17 de julio del año 2014. **


End file.
